


LE LAPIN ET LA BELETTE

by Fausta88



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Other, Uber
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: Xena et Gabrielle, une fic Uber...





	LE LAPIN ET LA BELETTE

Le lapin et la belette

par Fausta88

 

Avertissement : En réponse au défi de Kaktus et Cie "Sujet libre, texte court, écrit en une soirée". Je classe cette petite histoire dans les Uber.

Contactez-moi ici : fausta88

\------------

Il était une fois dans un pays tendre et joyeux un lapin charmant brun à reflets roux. Ce lapin n’avait aucun nom, car personne n’avait pris la peine de jamais s’adresser à lui pour lui parler. On l’évoquait bien dans les conversations au coin du feu, mais toujours pour en dire du mal en citant ses méfaits. Untel se plaignait du mauvais rendement de son champ de blé qu’il attribuait à l’appétit de l’animal, un autre gémissait en évoquant ses carottes entamées. Oh bien sûr, "ce maudit lapin" n'était pas tout seul, mais ses congénères, ses frères et sœurs, sa famille de la garenne portaient tous et toutes la responsabilité d'avoir croqué ici ou là qui un épi doré qui une fane tendre et parfumée.

 

Un lapin, un seul lapin rendait fous les hommes. Ils le surveillaient à la tombée du soleil. Il arrivait d'on ne savait où, sorti d'on ne savait quel tunnel pour se planter près du gros chêne en haut de la colline et observer les environs. Les hommes avaient posé des lacets, mais ils ne trouvaient au matin bien souvent qu'un piège vide qui n'étranglait rien d'autre qu'une branche.

Un soir, les conversations de la veillée s'arrêtèrent brutalement. En effet, deux fermiers venaient d'arriver et racontaient comme ils avaient découvert leurs couvées de poussins égorgées dans le poulailler. Les traces de sang et les laissées ne laissaient aucun doute : une belette venait d'arriver sur le territoire de la commue.

 

Une belette ! Cet animal sanguinaire à la mine chafouine rôdait. Aussitôt les commentaires allèrent bon train. Fallait-il la chasser ? Ne valait-il pas mieux attendre qu'elle débarrasse le village du lapin ? Au lavoir, les femmes ne parlaient plus que de ça. Elles faisaient rentrer les poussins dès la levée de l'étoile du berger. Les hommes se poussaient du coude en se défiant de l'attraper au piège. Rien n'y faisait. On comptait jour après jour les victimes du prédateur. Certains avaient cru voir le bout de sa queue ou l'éclat de son ventre. Les rumeurs enflaient au rythme des verres vidés.

 

C'est un enfant qui les vit le premier. Il avait fait un détour sur la colline pour cueillir un bouquet et s'était endormi dans un fourré. Il raconta plus tard qu'il avait été réveillé par un frémissement dans les buissons. Il avait alors ouvert les yeux, apeuré, sans faire d'autre mouvement. Il avait alors vu une scène étrange. Une belette rousse faufilait entre les herbes, le ventre collé au sol. Elle se dirigeait vers un lapin qui regardait plus loin. Bien sûr, l'enfant avait reconnu immédiatement le lapin. C'était ce même lapin dont on ne faisait que parler au village. Il l'avait déjà vu à ce même endroit. La belette s'était arrêtée près du lapin, avait rassemblé son corps sous elle, soulevant ses pattes arrières l'une après l'autre, puis elle avait bondi en avant, heurtant de plein fouet le lapin, le renversant et le saisissant au cou. L'enfant avait entendu un glapissement aigu. Puis, et là, plus personne ne le croyait, il avait vu le lapin se redresser et sauter sur la queue de la belette. Les deux animaux s'étaient poursuivis pendant quelques temps avant de s'arrêter, haletants et de se blottir l'un contre l'autre pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil.

 

Les hommes avaient bien ri de son histoire et l'avaient envoyé au lit sans souper pour mentir ainsi éhontément. Ils s'étaient regardés un peu gênés quand l'un d'entre eux avait raconté la même chose quelques jours plus tard, puis ils avaient changé de sujet pour ne plus y revenir. Quant au femmes, elles faisaient attention de ne plus passer près du gros chêne en haut de la colline lors le soleil se couchait. Elles disaient qu'on ne dérangeait pas ce genre d'amitié, qu'elle était trop rare et exceptionnelle.

 

Fausta, le 12 novembre (1999 ?), à 00h32.


End file.
